One byproduct of the ever increasing market for portable electronics has been low and moderate voltage power converters with relatively high efficiency and power density. For example, switching power converters found in laptop and cell phone supplies tend to have power densities of 10s of watts/in3, and high end DC-DC converters can have power densities in the 100s of watts/in3. High voltage power supplies (600 v and up) on the other hand are state of the art if they have over 10 watts/in3 and the status quo tends to be between 1 and 5 watts/in3. High voltage power supplies also tend to use circuit topologies that are inherently inefficient. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved DC-DC power converters.